


Matter Of Time

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [6]
Category: Marvel 616, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marvel Comics/The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, Super Human Registration Act"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

It had only been a matter of time.

He's not surprised at the creation of the Super Human Registration Act or that the once tight knit superhero community has split into two different sides over it. Nor is he surprised that both sides are led by Captain America and Iron Man.

Its something that he wants nothing to do with and he makes sure to tell them that when both of them come to see him with the idea that they will try to recruit him for their respective sides. Thanks to the visions he's seen the possible scenarios that follow him joining either side as he contemplated whose side he would likely join.

He's also seen from the visions how the fighting will end with the choices that the Captain and Iron Man are making as they continue to be stubborn and not talk to each other.

The Act he feels has merit, but its being enforced the wrong way, and everyone is fighting over it instead of talking about it.


End file.
